


Backstage

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets horribly sick and the concert is affected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

    Harry was bowed over, folded against his stomach.  His hair fell in front of his face, blocking his grimace from view. He moved slowly towards the dressing rooms, wondering why this awful stomach ache had hit him out of nowhere.

            The door swung open just as he was reaching it, and Liam came out. “Whoa, Harry, are you okay?” he asked, touching Harry’s back gingerly.

            “Stomach ache,” Harry moaned, pressing his hands against his stomach, trying to dispel the pain.

            “Do you want some Pepto Bismol or something?”

            “Yeah,” Harry said, trying to stand up straight.

            “Hey, can someone go try to find some Pepto Bismol? Harry has a stomach ache.”  
            The stylist stopped fixing Zayn’s hair and glanced up. “I can go look for some; I’m done with all of this.”

            “What happened?” Louis asked, moving next to Harry to be a leaning post.

            Harry put some of his weight on Louis. “I dunno. I ate some caviar this morning.”

            “Maybe you’re slightly allergic to it,” Niall said. “Have you eaten it before?”

            “No,” Harry said, groaning as another wave of pain hit him.  “I thought food allergies were tongue-swelling type deals.”  
            “I think it can just cause stomach aches,” Zayn said. “Then again, it might have been spoiled food.”  
            “I don’t know,” Harry said. “But I feel awful.”

            “The show is in two minutes, will you be alright?” Liam asked.

            “Yeah, I’ll just stand awkwardly and do my best.”

            “Should we head up, then?” Louis asked, moving towards the door with Harry still leaning on him.

            “Yeah,” Niall said. “We don’t have time to wait for the medicine.”

            A backstage person appeared in the doorway then, gesturing for them to follow.  The stage was only a few yards away and up a small stairway, so they were on the stage in moments, standing awkwardly, all looking over at Harry’s pale and slightly sweaty face.  He still leaned against Louis, trying to gather the resolve to stand up straight through the discomfort.

            The thin curtain dropped and revealed the enormous, loud crowd- the volume doubled as the boys were revealed, even with them looking less than perfect.

            The music started immediately, and Liam sang his intro to _What makes you beautiful_ perfectly, occasionally glancing back at Harry to see if he was ready to sing.

            When it was Harry’s turn he had to gesture for someone else to sing it- he was still slightly bent over himself, pulling down Louis’ shoulder for support.

            Zayn and Niall sang Harry’s part, and everyone but Harry sang the chorus. Louis sang it hesitantly, keeping an eye on Harry, still hanging off of his shoulder. 

            When the song was over, the faces of the crowd were still confused, and there was more talk than cheering. Louis spoke into his microphone about the issue.

            “Harry is quite ill,” he said. “He has a stomach ache, and we are working out how to deal with that. I guess I’m going to be a stationary part of today, since I have a Harry on me.”

            The faces turned concerned, and Harry spoke up. “Sorry,” he managed, making a face. “I just…ugh.” He turned his face into Louis’ side, pushing his arm against his stomach.

            The concert ended up being one of the most awkward things ever- Louis stood still, Harry didn’t sing, Liam fell flat on his face because he was glancing back at Harry while walking and singing, and Zayn forgot to sing one of his solos.

            They made a hasty apology at the end and moved off the stage, Louis going slowly with Harry, who had ended up hanging basically all of his weight on Louis.         

            The stylist was waiting off stage, frowning. “I couldn’t find anything here, so I ran down to the drug store and got this…sorry I didn’t get it to you sooner.”

            Harry reached out for the bottle of Pepto Bismol and sat down to drink some, Liam having to pry the bottle away before he guzzled it down.

            “I have these, too,” she said, holding out a jar of Tums.  Harry ate three of them and then leaned his head against the wall.

            “Ugh,” he said simply. 

            “Do you want a ginger ale?” Niall asked. “It might help.”

            “You know, you might just be adverse to caviar,” Liam said. “It might simply give you a stomach ache.”

            “That’s what happens to me when I eat clams,” Louis said sadly. “But they’re so good.”

            “The caviar wasn’t even that good,” Harry said miserably. “It was mediocre at best.”  
            “I heard that you should elevate your feet when you have a stomach ache,” Zayn said. “And you probably shouldn’t be sitting on a floor.”

            “I don’t want to move,” Harry moaned, sliding to his side.

            Louis rubbed his back, sitting beside him. “You’ll feel better eventually!”

            “Great,” Harry said. “How about now?”

            “Do you think the fans were upset?” Niall asked, sounding worried.

            “No,” Zayn said. “They probably just recorded it and are making gifs of Louis and Harry.  Larry Stylinson, remember?”

            “Ugh,” Harry moaned. “I can’t believe pictures of me like _this_ are going to be on the internet.”

            “You do look like crap,” Zayn said.


End file.
